sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Antonio Di Iorio
Antonio Di Iorio is an American music composer who worked on the fil, television, video games and classical concerts. He was graduated in Composition, Piano and Conducting in Italy and in Seattle, recording his music in scoring stages like Auditorium Cariplo of Milan, Studio X of Seattle and many others. Biography Currently based in Los Angeles, he works in many projects recording his works in prestigious scoring stages like the Newman Scoring Stage at 20th Century Fox Studios and the Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage at Sony Pictures Studios. He attended the very prestigious coveted and highly selective ASCAP Television & Film Scoring Workshop 2014 with Richard Bellis in Hollywood, Los Angeles. Besides being busy on his own projects, Di Iorio is currently working as Executive Leader Assistant for film composer Tom Holkenborg (aka Junkie XL) as additional composer. So far at Tom’s studio (Computer Hell Cabin), Di Iorio has worked on Ron Howard’s The Dark Tower, Red Bull’s Distance Between Dreams, Roar Uthaug’s Tomb Raider, Tim Miller's Terminator: Dark Fate and currently he is working on two other big movies by two top levels Oscar-winner directors. He also have a prolific activity in live concerts as Composer and Orchestra Conductor, performing his and famous classical and film composers' music on prestigious Festivals. Among his awards, some stand out like the Global Music Awards (Silver Medal Winner) Los Angeles 2017; the FMF Young Talent Awards 2015 (1st Prize) Krakow, Poland; Transatlantyk Film Music Competition 2014 (2nd Prize) Poznan, Poland; Two nominations at the Hollywood Music In Media Awards in 2013 and 2014, Los Angeles; SKY's To Vancouver With Your Music (1st Prize) Milan 2010, Italy; Premio Valentino Bucchi 2010 (Best Award) Rome, Italy. Filmography Film *''Distance Between Dreams'' (2016) (Additional Music, with Aljoscha Christenhuß) (Score by Tom Holkenborg) *''The Dark Tower'' (2017) (Additional Music, with Aljoscha Christenhuß) (Score by Tom Holkenborg) *''Tomb Raider'' (2018) (Additional Music, with Aljoscha Christenhuß) (Score by Tom Holkenborg) *''Mortal Engines]'' (2018) (Additional Music) (Score by Tom Holkenborg) *''Alita: Battle Angel'' (2019) (Additional Music) (Score by Tom Holkenborg) *''Terminator: Dark Fate'' (2019) (Additional Music) (Score by Tom Holkenborg) (includes Themes from the 1984 film "The Terminator" by Brad Fiedel) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2020) (Additional Music) (Score by Tom Holkenborg) Video Games *''Sonic Runners'' (2015) (Additional Music with Aljoscha Christenhuß and Dieter Hartmann) (Score by Tom Holkenborg) *''Sonic Runners Adventure'' (2017) (Additional Music with Aljoscha Christenhuß, Deborah Lurie and Harold Faltermeyer) (Score by Tom Holkenborg) (includes "Themes from Sonic the Hedgehog video games by Jerry Goldsmith, Alexander Courage, Leonard Rosenman and Ramin Djawadi) *''Warriors All-Stars'' (2017) (Additional Music with Aljoscha Christenhuß) (Score by Tom Holkenborg) *''Astral Chain'' (2019) (Additional Music with Satoshi Igarashi, David Fleming, Harold Faltermeyer and Kazuma Jinnouchi) (Score by Tom Holkenborg) *''Tales of Arise'' (2020) (2019) (Additional Music with Harold Faltermeyer and Kazuma Jinnouchi) (Score by Tom Holkenborg) External links *Official site *Antonio Di Iorio at IMDB Category:Antonio Di Iorio Category:Living people Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:People from Los Angeles Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Junkie XL Category:Aljoscha Christenhuß Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:David Fleming Category:Harold Faltermeyer Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Alexander Courage Category:Ramin Djawadi Category:Deborah Lurie Category:Leonard Rosenman Category:Stephen Perone Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Brad Fiedel Category:Johnny Marr Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Jason and Nolan Livesay